


Inevitable

by RikaRose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Romance, Short, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRose/pseuds/RikaRose
Summary: She was one of his best friends, and now he can't get her out of his head. When a series of events test his self control to the breaking point, will he be able to resist?





	1. Part 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Something new! So glad to be writing again, and this little story came to me. Right now it's looking like it's going to be about 3 chapters. This is AU....no wrestling or anything related to it, just two friends finding something special with a little bit of smut thrown in 😉 Enjoy!

.........................................................................................................................

He'd thought of Bayley as a friend of his for a good while now. They had a lot of mutual friends and worked out at the same gym, and at some point after they'd been introduced more than a year ago they'd formed a bond. The initial friend-of-a-friend, polite small talk had developed into deeper conversations, phone numbers had been exchanged, and coincidental meetings had turned into semi-regularly hanging out with each other.

It was completely platonic. When they'd met they were both dating someone and while both had gone through subsequent break-ups and dating since, it had never even occurred to him to think of her as a potential partner, and by that point in time he'd become used to thinking of her as just a friend.

She was fun to be around. They had a few things in common, but they also were very different. They had different tastes in books and movies and music, so you'd think they would find it hard to agree on what to do, but just the opposite had been true. They were both adventurous enough to try new things and willing to give and take, and he'd found himself branching out in ways he'd never expected with her. He really wasn't into her favorite kind of music, but she loved music in general and they went to a lot of music festivals and soon he was discovering new music that he did like. He'd also had a lot of fun riding bikes and hiking trails and looking for art with her.

He'd even let her in on his hobby, and she was probably the only girl he'd ever met who'd thought it was cool. They'd sit around at his apartment and watch old movies or listen to music while building with legos every once in a while, and he loved it. Still, she was just Bayley--fun, loyal and sweet, but nothing out of the ordinary--so he was blindsided the first time he'd looked at her and suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He'd been bewildered by it, especially because it had been so strong and so fast. She'd been just Bayley one moment and the next he wanted her so much he could taste it, and he hadn't been able to get her out of his thoughts ever since. He'd even avoided her for a little while until he realized he was hurting her and then he didn't have the heart to stay away.

He'd learned instead to be very careful. He tried avoiding situations that made any of their outings feel like a date, and he tried as much as could not to think of her that way, though that was a lot easier said than done. She wasn't the kind of girl who would flaunt her assets, but it didn't matter. Even modest clothing didn't hide her full curving figure. She was ample in all of the places a woman was supposed to be while still keeping lean and fit, and it was hard to ignore. He refused to go to the gym with her. He knew it would only make it even more difficult on himself considering how little workout gear left to the imagination, and he avoided any situations that involved her in tight or revealing clothing. Which is why he was still baffled by how he'd gotten himself into this situation.

Earlier that week he'd told her he would stop by her work and bring her some food after he'd found out she'd overslept and missed breakfast. While he was there he'd inadvertently found himself agreeing to attend her coworkers party that weekend. He'd remembered Bayley telling him a few days before about having to go even though she didn't really want to because she wasn't really friends with most of the people who would be there. He knew she felt obligated to attend because her friend Megan who was hosting the party had been really nice to her and was trying to make sure she was included.

When Bayley introduced him while he was there Megan had insisted he come along too and he hadn't known how to refuse without being rude. Still maybe it wouldn't have been that bad, even if it was a little too date-like. He could keep her company since it had sounded like she thought she would be lonely there, and maybe he would even enjoy himself. That was until he found out it was also a pool party, and there would be alcohol involved. Bayley told him that Megan had insisted she stay in the guest room, and that he could ride there with her and just take a cab home.

He considered backing out several times, but never went through with it, so that Saturday Bayley picked him up wearing a thankfully modest cover up and they drove to her friends house. She introduced him to the people she knew, most of whom were her coworkers and in spite of his anxiety about it he managed to have a good time for awhile. They drank some of the punch which had been liberally spiked and the alcohol made them both giggly and loose. Some of the people they met were pretty cool, though there were a few women who kept trying to interrupt them. He was confused why they were being so rude and oblivious, but he was also drunk enough that he wasn't really paying attention. He was too distracted by Bayley laughing in the sun, the breeze lightly blowing through her hair and ruffling the flowy skirt on her white cover-up.

Neither were prepared for what happened when a tall blonde started toward them. He recognized her as one of the group that had been bothering them when she was approaching, but he could not have predicted that she would inexplicably throw the contents of her cup at Bayley. It instantly shocked everyone, the entire party going quiet and turning toward them. Bayley stood there looking miserable dripping in sticky red liquid, streaks of red morbidly stark against her white dress. For a moment time seem to stand still then everyone was talking all at once. He could hear the voice of their host berating and yelling at the girl who'd done it, but his eyes never left Bayley. She was clenching her fists at her sides, her face scrunched up like she was trying not to cry. He'd been standing close to her and had caught some of the collateral splatter, but he barely noticed.

He stepped forward, cupping her elbow and guiding her into the house. She was dripping a trail of red behind them, but he didn't worry about it, his priority was to take care of her. They'd stored their things earlier in the guest room that thankfully also had it's own bathroom and he guided her there as quickly as he could. As soon as he closed the bedroom door behind them she started crying. He continued their path until they were standing in front of the shower, and he reached in and turned it on, but when he went to help her with the cover-up he froze.

She was still crying, still drenched in red punch, but still so beautiful, and it hit him like a ton of bricks that he'd been about to undress her. And even if she was wearing a bathing suit underneath he instinctively knew that was a bad idea. He couldn't just stand there staring at her crying though, but he wasn't sure what to do. When he placed his hand on the back of her shoulder she collapsed against his chest, so he did his best to comfort her.

He shushed her gently and wrapped his arms around her. For a while her cries were incoherent, but eventually she calmed down enough he could understand what she was saying,

"I'm so...rry," she said hiccuping in the middle.

"What are you sorry for love, this isn't your fault."

"For getting all weepy over it....I just I didn't want to come you know, but then when you said you would come I was actually looking forward to it, and I even went shopping with Sasha and bought the stupid white dress, even though I never wear white because I just know something is going to happen to it, but Sasha talked me into it, and I felt so pretty and we were having a good time, and that stupid bitch ruined it, and I don't even know why she did it and..." at this point it sounded like she was going to need some air before she passed out, so he interrupted her,

"Hey now breath, I'm glad I helped, that's why I said I would come in the first place, and you did look pretty, still do in fact but you're probably not very comfortable right now, so how about we get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Okay," she replied the slight slur at the end reminding him that they were both still a little drunk and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he could feel it again. She started to step in the shower even though she still had the ruined dress on, and he wasn't going to stop her except her foot slipped and she would have went down hard if he hadn't caught her. Suddenly he had an armful of laughing Bayley, and this felt far too good, but the laughter was what he tried to focus on. Laughter was good, right? She wasn't sobbing anymore, even if it was slightly hysterical.

"No more mystery punch for Bayley," she singsonged and he couldn't help but smile. She was laughing and hiccuping when she snorted, which only made her laugh harder before she finally calmed down some and looked directly at him, her voice much more solemn she said,

"I think I need help."

"I'm right here."

"Can you help me get this thing off of me please?" Shit, not what he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to turn her down. He reached around to untie the ties at the back of her neck, fully aware of her big brown eyes focused on him the whole time, praying that he was going to make it through this without embarrassing himself. Once the ties were free, he reached down to help pull the fabric up and over her head.

Damn the bathing suit was white too, starkly contrasting against her warm, tan skin and not modest in the least. It was all strings and triangles and thin enough that he knew if he'd seen her in it wet he would have died. Pink tinged her cheeks and she ducked her eyes towards the ground as she she said thank you. It was enough to distract him for a moment until she tried to move again and swayed ominously. He went to catch her but she insisted she was okay.

There was no way he could leave her to step on a wet floor and keep her balance all by herself right now and he knew it. He was just delaying the inevitable, but also fighting his own self control. There was only so much he could take and he'd been pushed well beyond his limits. She very carefully stepped in, still in the bathing suit, though that wasn't much help especially because after only a minute it was soaked through. She managed to not fall, but she was also holding onto the wall for dear life and a half a second later he realized the same thing she did, she asked,

"Um I think I might need help with my hair, can you...um, can you wash it for me?"

He didn't even say anything just reached for the shampoo. Of course once he started putting the soap in her hair he realized just how difficult it was to do so while standing outside of the shower. When she shivered from the draft that was brought on by the gaping hole in the curtain, she turned to look at him and realized what he was doing and how ridiculous it was. He was in swim trunks anyway, so he pulled off the ruined t-shirt and stepped in with her, closing the curtain behind him so there wouldn't be any more drafts.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, this was a bad idea. The warm water was running down her body, faint pink streaks a reminder of how he'd ended up in this situation, but it didn't matter, he was caught now. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of her before, but this left him no escape. There was water on her eyelashes and dripping off of her nose, the wet, white swimsuit leaving almost nothing to the imagination, and she was completely oblivious to what it was doing to to him. She'd released her grip on the wall in favor of holding onto him instead, and he was trying to wash the punch out of her hair while she clung to him and desperately trying not to let the front of his body come in contact with her. If she got too close there would be no way to hide how much he wanted her.

The entire situation was on the edge of a precipice just waiting for some outside factor to make him lose his balance which came in the form of his fingers snagging in the strings of her bathing suit top. He'd been trying to rinse the soap out of the hair at the back of her neck and so focused on keeping his dick away from her, he hadn't noticed this potential threat for what it was until the top was hanging down around her waist, and her beautiful, heavy breasts were on display before him. He moaned audibly and she looked up at him confused then followed to where his eyes rested before she realized what had happened, and she fucking giggled.

"Oops," she said. She tried to reach down to pull it back up but almost slipped again when she released her grip on him and only managed to pull at it until the other strings had released and it was laying on the shower floor. The sound she made finally brought his eyes back to her face. Clearly she was embarrassed, and trying to laugh it off or maybe trying not to cry. He didn't have the heart to be mad at her for only making the situation worse, but that was the final straw for him. He couldn't stop himself from following his instinct and latching his mouth onto one of those pretty pink nipples.

"Oh. Oh....oh God," she moaned her fingers threading into his hair, trying to tug at it even though it was too short for her to do it effectively. If she was trying to stop him, she wasn't doing a very good job, but then it occurred to him that maybe she wasn't trying to stop him but encourage him instead, especially when he ran his hands down her body until he slid them under her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing herself into him, and moaning low in her throat. Any pretense of denying how much he wanted her went out the window with her sex nestled firmly against his dick, and when he couldn't hold it in any longer he pulled back momentarily to release an expletive that still didn't do it justice.

This felt so goddamned good he could die a happy man right here, and when she whimpered at the loss of his mouth he dove right back in, latching on to the other nipple. Those long legs wrapped around him made the balance issue no longer a problem and he delighted in how she writhed against him, no longer having to worry if she would fall. His hands slid over her slick skin, massaging the backs of her thighs and the curve of her ass. When his fingers accidentally slid under the minuscule amount of wet fabric she was still wearing she only moaned to encourage him, and he didn't let himself think too hard about sliding his fingers up to release the strings at her hips, so there was nothing in his way.

God her heat against him felt amazing as he caressed the sensitive skin on the sides of her hips, the fullness of her cheeks, the silky-soft and slick skin at the very back of her legs. She ground herself against him seeking friction, and making a sound of frustration when his swim trunks got in the way, pushing eagerly at them with her fingers. The loose fit and heavy weight of the water meant that as soon as she loosened the tie, gravity took care of the rest, and suddenly he realized how quickly this was escalating.

How he was supposed to put the breaks on it at this point he didn't know. She was certainly not going too, and when she moaned his name begging for him to continue he knew he simply couldn't. At least he knew she was aware of who she was with, that it was he she wanted and not just anyone who could relieve her tension. Her nails were digging in his back, desperation coloring her actions as she scratched and clawed at him and when he heard her plead,

"Please Finn!" he simply couldn't hold back anymore. He slid inside of her with ease both of them sighing in relief at finally having that connection. As soon as he relaxed a little though he became aware of his own precarious balance. He was standing in running water holding both of them up despite the fact that he'd consumed just as much alcohol as she had. He wanted to fuck her, but he was pretty sure if he attempted to move too much he would risk both of them tumbling to the floor.

Thankfully there was a shower wall no more than a foot away, and he backed them towards it, her back hitting the cold tile a bit more firmly than he'd intended. He might have knocked the breath out of her for a moment, but the effect also meant he'd pushed deep inside of her, making them both moan with pleasure, and as soon as he was sure of how stable they were he began fucking her, slow and deep and hard.

She didn't disappoint, panting and blessing him with a litany of colorful words every time he hit home, though as it got more intense her moans became more incoherent and could no longer decipher her phrases. It didn't matter though, he didn't care what words she was using as long as he was rendering her delirious with pleasure, and that he was pretty sure he'd been successful at. She was wonderfully responsive, and he imagined his back and shoulders were going to show the evidence of her enjoyment tomorrow, but it was definitely worth it. How many times had early morning shower fantasies featured her sweet face, her beautiful body, yet nothing could ever compare to the reality.

When her panting became more and more intense, her body coiled tight against him, he knew she was close, a fact he was thankful for considering he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Her nails biting sharp into him again was the only warning he had before her head hit the back of the shower wall and she was shaking in his arms, his name a sweet song on her lips. That was all the permission he needed to give into his own release as he emptied himself into her body, holding her tight to him as rode out the waves of intense pleasure.

When his heart had slowed a little and he was breathing a little easier his brain registered two things--the water temperature had dropped significantly and those big brown eyes were staring straight into him. Her eyelashes were still damp making them look even darker than normal, and the warm brown of her irises stood out even more. He wasn't sure where her thoughts were, but the emotion in her eyes was so intense it instinctively made him drop his gaze. When his eyes landed on her lips it also suddenly occurred to him that he'd just shared the most intimate experience he possibly could with her, was still buried deep inside of her, and he'd never even kissed her.

That at least was something he could remedy, his eyes coming back up to meet hers for a moment before he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. He looked at her again to gauge her reaction and when he realized her eyes had closed he went in for another, this time making it much deeper and longer. He pulled back for a second to catch his breath, but couldn't resist going in for yet another and delighting in how she responded to him, his tongue coming out to meet her lips, begging entrance that she granted him and he drank from her sweetness.

When he pulled back the third time they were both breathing hard again and he smiled at her, cupping her face with his hand and running his thumb lightly over her now swollen lips. She let out a sound that wasn't quite a laugh but still sounded happy and he felt his dick twitch in response. She caught his eye for a second and he could see her amusement at his body's reaction and suddenly they were both laughing, the tension finally broken.

He helped set her back on her feet and gently pulled out of her, making sure to rinse them both clean before he reached over and turned off the now freezing cold water. They stepped out and she reached down to the cabinet under the sink, pulling out towels. When she went to stand up to hand them to him though the color drained from her face and she almost fell again reaching out to steady herself on the counter at the same time that he'd instinctively reached out to catch her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I think so," she replied though he wasn't quite sure he believed her, her complexion was still a little green, her grip on the counter so tight it was turning her knuckles white. He reached out and took the towels from her hands. He took one and began drying her off. He ran it over her hair wringing out as much water as he could before wrapping it around her, gently tucking it in under her arms. He wrapped the other around his own waist, gently placing his hand at the small of her back to help keep her stable as they went back into the bedroom.

He had a change of clothes in the backpack he'd brought with him, and he knew the original plan had been for him to take a cab home, but he hoped she would be open to allowing him to stay here with her. They needed to talk, but that was probably best left until they were sober, and if he left now he was sure it would make things a lot more difficult and awkward the next time he saw her. She didn't head for her bag laying in the floor next to his though. She walked slowly towards the bed, keeping herself steady, then simply dropped the towel in the floor.

They'd just had sex in the shower, he was the one who put the towel on her, you'd think seeing her naked again so soon wouldn't hit him quite so hard, but the silhouette of her, the curve of her hips, the full perfect ass, all of that smooth tan skin, he was breathless...and hard again. She looked over her shoulder, and the look she gave him was definitely an invitation, then she crawled into the bed. He didn't hesitate, forgetting clothes, dropping his towel and walking to other side of the bed to crawl in with her. As soon as he was under the sheets he reached out and pulled her body against his, so that every possible inch of her naked skin was touching his, his dick fit perfectly against her ass, and she wriggled a little on purpose before sighing in contentment.

This felt amazing. Despite the fact that he was still hard, he didn't even feel the need to press for more. This was a level of intimacy that was just as fulfilling in it's own way, and he was more than happy to just hold her. It wasn't long before she was completely relaxed, her breathing even and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He took a moment to appreciate this, to be thankful for getting this moment with her, thankful she trusted him enough to allow him something like this, and then he drifted to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry this took a little while. I thought it was going to be three chapters, but it was getting way too long, so right now it will tentatively be four, maybe five. Let me know what you think!  
....

The first thing she noticed was the insistent pounding in her head, and immediately she knew that she had to have gotten pretty drunk the night before to feel that way. She wasn't twenty-two anymore and too much alcohol normally left her feeling like she wanted to die.

She cautiously opened one eye, and although thankfully the room was dim, the low light still made her shut it again for a moment before slowly opening both. She vaguely recalled the room she was in as the guest room at her friends house, and a few memories started to trickle through the fog.

She remembered arriving at the party with Finn fairly well. She'd been able to relax and enjoy herself as Finn had stuck close and kept her company so that even when she normally would have felt awkward around so many strangers she hadn't. He'd laughed with her and kept the conversation going when it was enjoyable and subtly steered them away when it wasn't, and she'd never enjoyed a party quite so much in her life.

She'd been sure she would worry all night about the all-white cover-up that Sasha had insisted she wear, but to her surprise when she'd put it on over her bathing suit and seen herself in the mirror, she'd felt extraordinarily pretty and feminine, and hadn't been able to talk herself out of it. It helped too the way Finn's eyes had widened when he'd seen her. She and Finn were just friends, but she wasn't going to deny that being able to get that kind of reaction from a man as attractive as he was had made her feel pretty damn good.

She'd known they would be drinking, but she supposed she'd been having too good of a time to notice just how much she'd consumed until she was already giggly and a little unsteady on her feet. Finn had been her knight, stepping even closer and giving her something steady to lean on and she'd been too busy thinking about how amazing he'd been all evening and how much she appreciated him to notice the girl with the cup until she was already pouring it's contents over her head.

She'd been stunned, angry, pissed off, embarrassed, and humiliated. Everyone was staring at her drenched in sticky red punch, and it took everything she had not to break down and start crying right there. She wasn't sure how long she would have been able to hold it together, but Finn once again took care of her, and the next thing she remembered was crying in his arms in the guest bathroom as the room filled up with steam from the shower.

It was at this point in her memories when everything that had transpired after that came back to her in a rush. Finn trying to help her get cleaned up, her top somehow falling off, his mouth on her (oh God, his mouth!),and the two of them naked as he fucked her against the shower wall.

She kept rerunning that last part in her mind over, trying to be sure that it was real. Except she was sore in all of the right places, the kind of sore that came from those sorts of activities, and while she couldn't actually see it without a mirror there was a sensitive spot on her neck that felt suspiciously like a love bite.

She'd slept with Finn. And it had been amazing. Oh God, she'd slept with Finn. Her buddy, her pal. The guy who'd traipsed through muddy parking lots and stood in the rain with her so she wouldn't miss her favorite band at a music festival. The guy who'd brought her coffee and watched two hours of cartoons on her couch while he waited for her to wake up enough to go on the 'early morning' bike ride they'd planned. The guy who'd rescued her countless number of times with food because she'd overslept too much to have time for breakfast. 

They'd shared beers and dating woes, she'd sat through six hours of Star Wars to make up for him having to watch an entire season of Friends with her when she'd been sick, and they'd been each others occasional plus-one if they needed it, but she'd never thought that this was a situation that she would find herself in.

He was an amazing friend, and a good guy, but he was definitely not the kind of guy she normally dated. Frankly, he was gorgeous. He'd been blessed with the kind of beautiful that only happened to a select few and by some miracle he'd also turned out to be humble and kind, and she'd just known he was destined for some perfect love with an equally beautiful and perfect woman, and that was definitely not her.

It finally occurred to her that she may have inadvertently ruined one of her favorite friendships, and that thought finally blocked out the images of his hands on her skin that had been looping through her mind. She focused outwards on the world around her and knew that Finn was not in the guest bedroom. She slowly sat up, blinking to try and get her eyes to adjust, and she spotted his backpack on the floor next to her bag. She knew it was unlikely he would have left that behind, and wondered where he was.

After a few more minutes to try and restore her equilibrium she slowly climbed out of the bed in search of clothing. She was able to make it to her bag and gingerly pulled on a tank top and jeans. She left her hair loose, and exited the room in search of answers.

As she'd gone down the hall she could hear voices and it didn't take long for her to figure out they were arguing. Once she got closer she could tell that one of the voices was Finn and she heard him shout,

"Don't you realize what you've done!"

She could hear the other voice respond,

"I'm sorry, okay! It was just a dare, and Tara wanted to talk to you, but you weren't ever alone, and we were just trying to distract her, but I picked up the wrong cup. It was supposed to be water, I didn't mean to go all Carrie on her." While the words technically were an apology, the petulant tone didn't actually sound sorry. She heard yet another voice say,

"Dakota, you're supposed to be apologizing and actually meaning it, not making up excuses." It was her friend, Megan, the one who's house they were currently in and suddenly everything made sense. She'd heard plenty about Megan's immature younger sister Dakota who she always seemed to be pulling out of trouble. She was distracted enough by the revelation that she missed some of the conversation and was startled back out of her thoughts by Finn shouting again,

"She's not my girlfriend!" and she felt every ounce of hope drain out of her. The anguish in his tone left her with no doubt that they had indeed ruined their friendship. He regretted their actions. With that realization she knew she couldn't stay there. She had to get out, get away as quickly as possible. 

The hangover was a bitch, but she fought her body to do her bidding, turning around and making her way back up the stairs as quickly as she could without alerting anyone. She retrieved her things and was out the door within a few minutes, having to stop temporarily only once when she stepped outside due to the brightness of the sun. As soon as she could see, she found her car and climbed in, ignoring the throbbing behind her temples as she sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Forty five minutes later she was curled up in her bed with a cup of coffee and a book hoping to escape her thoughts for a while. She'd doctored the hangover with Tylenol, Gatorade, and vitamin B, but the rest of the consequences from the night before couldn't be fixed so easily. She knew she wasn't ready to deal with the mental and emotional repercussions and she didn't want to give herself too much time to think. She was hoping the book would help with that .

She'd barely gotten into the story when she was jerked to attention by someone pounding on her door. She checked it to see Finn alternately standing there and pacing impatiently. She sighed, not ready to deal with him yet, but knowing he wouldn't go away if she ignored him, so she opened the door. He pushed past her into the room, more agitated than she ever remembered seeing him and said,

"Why in the hell did you disappear for?" She wasn't sure how to respond, but he didn't give her a chance before continuing, "I was dealing with that stupid brat, and then all of a sudden we hear your car pulling out. You knew I was still there Bayley, why did you leave like that? Don't you realize how worried I was about you? I had no way of knowing what was wrong, if you were hurt or anything."

He sounded so desperate and so hurt, and suddenly she felt like a complete ass. She'd been so concerned with protecting herself, she never thought about how her leaving like that would make him feel, and even if they had ruined their friendship that didn't mean he didn't care about her. She felt her stomach churn ominously at the realization, and she would have apologized, but once again he didn't let her.

He stepped forward until he stood right in front of her, so close she could see little specks of gold in the blue of his eyes. She'd unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, something she tended to do when she felt particularly vulnerable and he slowly slid his hands up the back of her arms, massaging them lightly, encouraging her to relax them. When she did he slid his hands around to her back and pulled her further forward until she was in his arms, her hands landing on his chest and face tilting up so she could see him. He was close, too close, and the way he was looking at her took her breath away. It felt way too good, but it also didn't make sense and she was confused. Then he looked her in the eyes and spoke,

"I can handle how you're never on time for anything before noon, and I can put up with your god-awful taste in TV, and people might think I'm crazy, but I think it's kind of cute how you rap along to songs even though you're terrible at it." She instinctively went to respond to the statement, since it was something he'd teased her about before, but when she made a noise of protest he'd smiled, and she knew he'd just been trying to get a reaction out of her, then he sobered again and continued,

"But Bayley please don't ever do that to me again. We've always been honest with each other, and you've never ran from before, even when you got mad at me you were always right there in my face willing to tell me exactly how you felt, and I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life when I realized you were gone. The thought that something could have happened to you was terrifying."

The way he was looking at her was indescribable, and her heart was pounding in her chest as he brought a hand up to her face, warm palm sliding against her cheek as he continued,

"If this isn't something you want or you're not ready for it, then at least I can understand, but you have to tell me that. You know you can tell me anything right? No matter what happens there will never be a time when I won't be an open ear for your thoughts, I just need to know what's going on."

He wanted to know if she didn't want 'this' as he held her close, as he cupped her face in his hand and looked into her eyes, and it occurred to her that maybe she'd misinterpreted something somewhere. The emotion in his eyes was overwhelming her, and she felt like she needed a moment to think, to try and put the pieces of the puzzle back together and figure out what was really happening.

He didn't back off though, only continued to stare into her eyes until he seemed to make some sort of decision and then he leaned the rest of the way forward and very gently brushed her lips with his and suddenly that piece of the puzzle she'd been missing came back to her.

Afterwards...last night...he'd kissed her, really kissed her. When they'd been standing there after they'd had sex in the shower, he'd kissed her and looked at her with that same look in his eyes that he had now. She finally realized what he'd been trying to tell her as his lips connected with hers again in a hard, devastating kiss that left her weak and gasping for breath when he finally pulled away.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She wasn't and she knew that uncertainty was in her voice. Was this a good idea? Just because two people had sex while they were drunk didn't mean they were supposed to be together, and she knew that if she opened herself up to this she could be setting herself up for a world of heartache.

"Is that why you ran?"

"I ran because I thought we'd ruined everything, and it hurt too much, and I just wanted to escape," she told him, trying to be honest like he'd requested. He looked like the confession had punched him in the gut, and she almost regretted her honesty.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. My head was killing me and I knew you'd had just as much to drink as I had, so I went to look for painkillers, but I then I got stopped. Maybe if I had been there, you would have known. Hell, maybe if I'd had the balls to say something months ago we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Would have known what?" she asked.

"I should have told you a long time ago how I felt Bayley. How much I want you, how you're all I think about, and how difficult it is not to kiss you sometimes. I tried so hard to fight it, tried to convince myself to be happy with just your friendship, but I couldn't help it. Every time I was around you, every time I saw you smile, every time I heard you laugh, I just fell harder," he paused like he was lost in thought for a moment before he looked back at her and continued,

"You asked me if I was sure? Yes, I'm sure. More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life, and if you're not sure, if you're not ready, if you don't know if this is the right choice for you then I can handle that, but you don't need to doubt how I feel. There is nothing I've ever wanted as badly as I want this."

"Oh," she said unable to get anything else out, too stunned to respond. His confession was completely unexpected and it threw her for a loop as her brain and her heart tried to process everything he'd just told her. Her head was spinning, but her heart was overflowing with affection, tenderness, friendship, and now passion. She felt so much for him, and how could she not feel joy at the raw emotion he'd displayed as he confessed his feelings for her? She could take a step back, let herself think, let her brain catch up, but her heart had already made it's decision, and she knew in that moment she was going to follow it. She stood on her tip toes, leaned forward, and kissed him softly on his lips then said,

"Okay." 

It was his turn to look stunned, almost like he hadn't really believed she would say yes, but that only lasted for a second before he was laughing, and kissing her, and spinning her around until she was dizzy (which didn't take much since she was still recovering from a hangover).

She'd never been kissed like this. She could feel his elation, and his happiness only fueled hers. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, and her whole body felt like she was floating, her skin buzzing with an awareness of him that was airy and light. Then he deepened the kiss and the tingling on her skin went from the tickling of a feather to a fiery burn.

As he backed her up against the wall her brain chose that moment to supply her with more flashes of their activities from the night before. His lips on her breasts, his hands holding her up, him inside of her as she shook and lost control, and all it did was heighten this feeling, the burn of desire to have him take her again.

When they couldn't take it anymore they both broke away gasping for air. His lips left a hot, wet trail across her jaw, and he kissed the sensitive skin on her neck right behind her ear. His breath was still heavy and labored as she heard him ask,

"Is this okay?"

She knew he was looking for more than just permission to take this further, he was also looking for reassurance that she was truly accepting and okay with the changes to their relationship, and their was no hesitation in her voice when she told him,

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

She reached over and plucked the bottom hem of his shirt with her fingers, a little hesitant to actually pull it off herself, but hoping he would take the hint. She'd seen him a few times before without his shirt on of course, they were both athletes and active people and guys had the luxury of being able to pull their shirt off when they would sweat through it, but this was the first time where she was both sober and allowed to touch as much as she wanted to...and she wanted to, so bad.

He looked at her and bit his lip just a little and the wicked way he smiled at her let her know he was teasing her now, but he only hesitated a moment before he reached down and slowly pulled it off, catching her eye again as soon as it was over his head, watching her intently. She knew the hunger and the awe she felt had to be written on her face, but she didn't care.

No amount of shyness or hesitation could stop her from reaching out to touch him as she slid her hand along the smooth skin of his pectoral muscle, then brushed her thumb across his nipple. He released an almost guttural moan that seemed to rumble through his chest and it lit a fire deep inside of her that made her feel like she was going to be consumed from the inside out.

His response gave her enough confidence to splay both hands, open palmed across his stomach and abs and caress the skin moving upwards, brushing his nipples, up and over his shoulders and then around his neck, finally stopping as they met in the soft hair at the back of his neck and then he was kissing her again, their tongues meeting in a dance, their bodies pressed against each other.

He slid his hand up under the back of her shirt, the warm calluses of his fingers creating the perfect amount of friction as he caressed her skin causing her to shiver and chill bumps to roll down her arms. When they had to break for air again, she helped him pull the shirt off completely, eager to feel more.

She could become addicted to the way his hands felt on her.

They were both breathing so hard, they had to pause a moment and as soon as his breathing had evened some he said,

"I want to make love to you in the daylight. I want to touch you and kiss you and make you scream, and I want you to remember every second of it and know that there is nothing and nowhere else I'd rather be."

His words were like poetry and fire in her veins, and she was having trouble finding a response, all sound lost in her throat. Damn if he didn't do everything with every part of him, and it was a little overwhelming to have all of that focused on her, but it was also amazing. He needed a response though, and she finally found her voice,

"Please," she said and even she could hear the pleading, almost begging note in her voice.

He licked his lips and smiled slowly, almost wolf-like at her her, and she felt a shiver roll down her spine. He turned her towards her bedroom and gently nudged her along, always touching her in some way as they walked, his hands caressing her ass, rubbing along her hip, and walking close so her back would brush up against him.

As soon as they reached their destination he reached around and popped the button open on her jeans, and slowly, sensually pushed them over her hips, trailing his fingers on the skin as he went.

When the jeans were pooled at her feet, his fingers trailed back upwards, and hooked into the lace across her hipbone, but instead of pulling downwards, he caressed the soft skin underneath, trailing his fingers just under the waistband, making her gasp at the sensation on the sensitive skin. Then he ran his palm gently over her sex over top of the fabric and she practically melted against him, her head rolling back on his shoulder. He rasped into her ear, the roughness of his voice a tell that he was just as strongly affected as she,

"You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you just like this, to have you in my arms, at my mercy, begging for more," he trailed off to place open-mouthed wet kisses across the skin behind her ear, "....so soft....so sweet...mine now..."

She was panting and moaning, and if he wanted her at his mercy, then he definitely had it. The more he touched, the more desperate she became and she was whimpering with need by the time he pushed the lace off her hips and out of his way, his hand palming her bare skin now, fingers sliding through the wet, soft skin until he found her clit.

"Fuck!" He'd barely touched it, but the explosion of sparks that it sent through her left her helpless, her knees threatening to give way. He pulled away and she protested almost sobbing at the loss of his touch. He turned her around to face him, running his hands up over her hips and her breasts, trailing his lips across her collarbone as he slowly backed her up until the backs of her thighs hit the bed then she was falling back onto it, landing sprawled and naked. It knocked the breath out her a little and as she adjusted her position to be more comfortable she tried to catch her breath.

It was pointless to even try when he deliberately, slowly pushed his jeans and briefs off, watching her intently. She couldn't hide her reaction, her mouth watering and her heart pounding fiercely as she watched him. He crawled onto the bed and over top of her, sliding his skin against hers, making her shiver against him and moan into his mouth as his lips found hers in another kiss.

She could feel all of him against her his toned, hard body fitting perfectly against hers, the hot and velvety-soft skin of his cock resting between her legs, and she felt faint and light-headed. She was almost too keyed up. If you didn't count their encounter in the shower the night before it had a been a while for her, and she wasn't sure it had ever felt quite like this. He was very hands on, touching and kissing and teasing.

He seemed to know just what she needed though, his touch lightening, not breaking away completely, but pulling back some to give her a few moments to calm down as he brushed his lips softly across her skin in a seemingly random pattern. By the time she felt a little less like she was going to black out though, it was obvious where his destination was, and no sooner had her breathing evened out than she was gasping again as he kissed the insides of her thighs and then softly right over her clit and her hips bucked off the bed.

He grasped her hips firmly, keeping her in place as he kissed her a second time then dipped his tongue in to taste her. She was on the edge, so close to losing it, and when his tongue flicked across her clit she could take no more. She came suddenly, violently, screaming his name and shaking against him, and she blacked out for a few seconds from the intensity of her orgasm.

................................................................................................

To Be Continued...


End file.
